Letter
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Kaoru and Miyako likes each other and decided to write a letter, but what if they didn't realize it? Would it affect their friendship if they accidentally brushed the letters aside with the rest? Please read and review.
1. The Feelings

Me: Hey guys, it's me Nakashima Fate with the new PPGZ fanfic. Changed some things a bit so sorry if some characters are OOC and stuff. Anyways I don't own PPGZ or anything else except for the story plot. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Feelings<p>

It's been almost 4 years since the Powerpuff Girls defeated _Kare_, and they are in high school now. After _Kare_'s defeat, the monsters have been attacking less and less, so the girls rarely wear their transformation belts.

Matsubara Kaoru is one of the most popular girls in school for being athletic and currently the captain of the soccer team when they asked her to be. She stood at 5'6", being the tallest amongst the group, she kept her short hair, spiking it up and back rather than letting it bob normally, wearing the boy's school uniform which consisted of black slacks, white dress shirt, and a dark blue jacket. She never wore the tie and kept her shirt and jacket open and folded the sleeves just below her elbows to reveal her favorite green shirt, finished off with her favorite pair of green athlete's sneakers, she was as boyish as she'd ever be. But her friends never requested anything different from her.

Gotokuji Miyako is also one of the most popular girls in school for her maturity and fashion sense, currently she's not in any clubs and just hangs out with Momoko while waiting for Kaoru to finish soccer. She is 5' 4", being the shortest of the group; finally let her curls and bangs grow out more without cutting them. The light weight of her pigtails was just enough to pull them a bit straighter, but not completely. Her bangs hung longer around the side of her head, bobbing lightly as she walked, and wearing the girl's uniform which consisted of grey skirt, white dress shirt, red tie, and dark blue jacket, finalized with her white stockings and light blue-ankle shoes. She didn't mind the mismatched fashion sense that the school had as long as she was with her friends.

Akatsutsumi Momoko, one of the most well-known girls in school for her boy-crazy and hero fanatics, also not in any clubs and hangs out with Miyako and Kaoru. She stood at 5'5" being in the middle her hair was still the longest in the group, and she now let her hair flow freely down, sans the bow neatly keeping it in place, and wearing the girl's uniform but she wore it more sloppily than Miyako. She wore the grey skirt, white dress shirt properly, but never wore the jacket (she just steals Kaoru's whenever she's cold with some complaints from Miyako here and there) and wore the tie loosely. At the very bottom was her pair of pink and red all-purpose shoes, which she wore whether running, climbing, or following the cute boys at school.

* * *

><p>"Mou Kaoru didn't have to tell us to go home since she's staying until 9 for practice, right Miyako?" Momoko complained a bit since she couldn't see them practice. Sometimes she did like watching them practice since it shows their spirits and their hard work.<p>

Miyako smiled softly, "I bet that she just doesn't want us waiting for too long and walking home at night." Full knowing how their tomboyish friend really cared for them even though when they first met, she didn't want anything to do with them.

Momoko thought about it, "But we were the powerpuff girls so we know how to fight." Momoko jokingly punched the air and posed while walking, "But then again Kaoru doesn't have enough time to teach us self-defense that much anymore…"

"She's just busy with practice since they're going to compete for the nationals soon." Miyako looked at the sky, a bit worried for Kaoru's health, "They need all the practice they can get."

"Oh well we'll see her tomorrow." Both Momoko and Miyako went their separate ways home and Miyako stood there for a few minutes before walking again.

"Will Kaoru be free to do what she wants after the Nationals?" Miyako blushed a bit and shook her head, "I should just be thinking of cheering her on, not thinking so selfishly."

* * *

><p>The Next Day:<p>

Kaoru yawned as she walked to school for morning practice and saw that Miyako was waiting for her. Jogging to her, Kaoru looked at her worriedly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Uhm… about half an hour?" Miyako looked at her innocently, "Is that…bad?"

"No, not really but you could've told me that you were gonna be here so I could walk you." Kaoru sheepishly scratched her cheek.

"You don't have to. You don't have enough sleep so let me take care of you in the mornings before practice alright?" Miyako looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I guess since I get here an hour earlier than them? Sometimes they don't come for 2 hours." Kaoru walked with Miyako to the practice field and sat on the bench.

"Wow… you come at 5 in the morning to have practice but they don't come until at least 6 or 7…?" Miyako was really worried about Kaoru's health, knowing her Kaoru must've been staying up until 1 or 2 to catch up with her homework, sleep, then get up again.

"I'm fine you know." Kaoru said softly as if she read Miyako's thoughts, "Then again maybe I'll take a nap with you here since no one's here yet and I'm pretty tired."

Miyako blushed a bit, "Uhm… you can sleep on my lap if you want?"

Kaoru blushed at the offer, "O-Ou… as long as I'm not too heavy…" Kaoru laid her head down on Miyako's legs gently and instantly fell asleep.

Miyako blushed a bit harder as she watched Kaoru sleep. She had been friends with her for a long time, but for some reason something seemed... different? When she had the free time to just watch Kaoru, whether in sports or in class when she slept so innocently, thoughts would flow through her mind. She imagined Kaoru holding her in her arms, like a protector. She thought of how cute she looked in both her Powerpuff uniform and skirt, as well as her normal clothes and gym uniform. She imagined Kaoru's warm and powerful yet gentle hands caressing her. She was beginning to get flustered. When she realized she was staring at her, she quickly turned away, blushing madly.

Almost an hour passed and Miyako was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable and squirmed a bit, causing Kaoru to wake up.

"Mmm… oh hey Miyako… was I too heavy?" Kaoru sat up as Miyako stretched her legs.

"Oh no you were light~ You haven't been eating well lately right? I made you some food."

Kaoru smiled gently at her, "You didn't have to."

"I insist. I doubt that you're been eating much lately given your time frame of practice and school."

Kaoru scratched the back of her head, "You got me."

"Then here~ It might be a bit cold though sorry." Miyako handed her a lunchbox, "I have more so don't worry."

"Thanks Miyako. You've always taken care of me whenever I needed it." Kaoru smiled at her gently and took the box, not noticing Miyako's blush and opening it, "Wow! This lunch box is beautiful!" Kaoru's eyes brightened as she ate the food, "Yum~"

"I'm glad you like it~" Miyako smiled at her.

Kaoru looked at Miyako and blushed slightly. She couldn't help but think of her whenever she saw her. Her golden curls, her nice clothes, and her gentle nature. She even occasionally found herself thinking of holding that slim, cute body within those clothes. Whenever those thoughts appeared in her mind, she would feel flustered, and try to distract herself from it though. Is it right to think of her best friend that way? Despite how much she hated girly girls, for whatever reason, Miyako always distracted her like this.

"Kaoru? You alright?" Miyako looked at her worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… I'm totally fine…" Kaoru blushed harder and looked away, "Just thinking how long it's been since you dropped '-san' from Momoko and me."

Miyako looked at her, confused, "Do you not like it?"

"Nah just felt a bit weird for a few days." Kaoru shrugged and finished the box, "Thanks for breakfast, better get to practice now." she wrapped the box then placed it on the seat.

Miyako frowned and looked at her worriedly, "You should rest a bit more though…"

Kaoru smiled at her, "I'll be fine. Don't worry." she looked at the time, "They should be arriving soon and I didn't set up the practice ground yet."

"I'll help you." Miyako stood up, a bit too fast and caused her to fall due to the quick head rush.

Kaoru rushed and grabbed her before she fell, "You alright?"

"Yeah, thank you Kaoru." Miyako blushed and held onto her, "C-Can we stay like this for a while longer…?"

Now it was Kaoru's time to blush, "S-Sure…"

They continued to stay like that for a few moments and Miyako fell asleep.

"Miyako?" Kaoru said as softly as she could. Miyako nuzzled her in her sleep, getting comfortable. "Guess I'll let you sleep…" Kaoru carried her gently and set one of her clean towels on the bench and put Miyako on it gently, and put her bag there to act as a pillow for her, "Good night I'll wake you up in time for class." She covered Miyako with her jacket and set up the training practice ground.

* * *

><p><em>Miyako opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, and saw nothing but a hazy white mist in all directions. She turned, and to her astonishment, she found Kaoru a few feet away from her.<em>

_"K-Kaoru...?" She blushed lightly at the thought of being here alone with her. Kaoru slowly walked to her, took her arm around her neck gently, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Miyako melted into her arms, and as Kaoru's hands began to rub her arms gently, her fantasies were coming true. She soon found them both naked, Miyako lying back and Kaoru on top of her. Kaoru's kisses left her lips and trailed down to her neck... her shoulder... and everywhere else. Miyako could do nothing but hold her and purr, feeling more excited with each kiss. She soon embraced her in another kiss, and lied with her for a time that felt like forever for her._

* * *

><p>Kaoru panted a bit as she finished her training and went over to Miyako to rest. Looking at the time she changed quickly and packed everything up, going over to Miyako to wake her up.<p>

"Mmm… Kaoru…" Miyako mumbled in her sleep.

"Eh?" Kaoru blushed a bit and shook her head, '_Forget it Kaoru…she would never like you…never in a million years…she will just admire you…_' she shook Miyako gently, "Miyako…wake up it's almost time for class."

Miyako slowly stirred awake and blushed madly seeing Kaoru's face near hers, "Ka-Kaoru?"

"You alright?" Kaoru felt her forehead with the back of her hand, "You're a bit warm… wanna go to the nurse's office?" she looked at her worriedly.

"N-No I'm fine…" Miyako blushed a bit more and got up carefully, getting her bags.

Kaoru watched her worriedly, "Don't overdo it alright?"

"Alright." Miyako smiled innocently and walked with Kaoru to class.

On their way there, they kept silent until Momoko spotted them.

"Hey Kaoru! Miyako! Ohayou (good morning)!" Momoko chirped happily.

"Ou." Kaoru waved a hand.

"What they didn't come to morning practice?" Momoko walked with them.

"Nope." Kaoru yawned.

Momoko frowned as did Miyako. Worried that Kaoru was the only one that cared about the nationals and her teammates didn't.

"Don't worry if we lose a match, I'll quit the soccer team and teach you two self-defense again."

That made Momoko and Miyako more worried, they knew how much Kaoru loved soccer and they didn't want her to risk not doing what she loved most.

A bit annoyed at the silence, Kaoru walked faster and turned to face them while walking backwards, "It'll be alright. Sure I love soccer, but I miss spending time with you two more."

"But it was your dream...you even jumped at the chance when they asked you to be their soccer captain too…" Miyako looked at her, feeling bad that Kaoru won't be able to go to the nationals once.

"I agree with Miyako, but Kaoru you should just quit right now. They're not dedicated to soccer like you." Momoko butted in.

"I guess you're right." Kaoru sat in her seat and leaned back a bit.

"Momoko." Miyako scolded, also taking her seat.

"Oops…Sorry Kaoru..." Momoko apologized as she went to her seat.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna take a nap. 'Night." Kaoru folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them, falling asleep.

Miyako watched Kaoru and blushed, '_What should I do to help you Kaoru?_'

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru looked around, finding herself in her room, but with a smooth feeling to it. "Kaoru..." a small voice came from behind her.<em>

_She turned to find Miyako, to her surprise! Taking her by the hand, she gently pulls Kaoru to the bed, sitting next to her. What she did next shocked Kaoru to a full extent. Miyako tugged on her shirt and pulled Kaoru into a deep, soft kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity for Kaoru, and when she opened her eyes, she lied down with Miyako on bottom. She couldn't hold her feelings, and found her hands slowly caressing Miyako's soon naked body, never leaving that kiss. She couldn't believe that Miyako was allowing her to touch every inch of her body like this, and soon she was getting more excited about it than she thought she would. She never wanted this moment to end._

* * *

><p>"Matsubara will you wake up?" the teacher threw a piece of chalk at Kaoru who caught it as she got up.<p>

Kaoru rubbed her eyes, "Sorry teacher what is it?"

"Sleeping in the middle of class is extremely rude! Either get out or solve this problem." the teacher pointed at the board.

Kaoru grunted as she got up and looked at the problem, solving it.

"Hmmm… good now go back to your seat." the teacher hit her head with his clip board, "And wake up for once! I know you're the captain of our school's soccer team, but you have a serious attitude problem."

"Fine." Kaoru rubbed her head and walked back to her seat.

Miyako and Momoko felt bad for her, knowing that she can't get enough sleep thanks to her teammates and that she needs to stay up to finish her homework. After class was over, Momoko and Miyako immediately went over to Kaoru's desk.

"Hey Kaoru you alright?" asked a worried Momoko, "You seem more tired than before and look a bit flustered."

"Guess it's the lack of sleep or something." Kaoru sat up and blushed lightly when she saw Miyako looking at her with her big, round blue eyes.

"Let's go to the nurse's office? I'll get the notes and homework for you…"

"It's alright don't worry too much about it." Kaoru waved her hands a bit then thought about it, "Guess I could go to the nurse's office and sleep."

Miyako smiled brightly and held her hand, "Don't worry. Momoko and I will get the notes and homework for you then explain it later alright?" she looked at Momoko who gave her a thumbs up.

"You can just leave it to us Kaoru! Go and get your sleep back."

Kaoru smiled and got up, getting her bags and went to the nurse's office. She looked around and sat on the bed, yawning and stretching she laid down and fell asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

><p>Miyako and Momoko talked to each other over break then Momoko suddenly had an interesting topic.<p>

"Hey Miyako you like Kaoru right?" Momoko elbowed her softly and teasingly causing her to blush, "I knew it! Since when?"

"I…" Miyako blushed harder, "I don't really like her like that Momoko." Miyako looked away to hide her blushing face and slapped Momoko's back which gave her a short memory when Momoko asked about Miyako's love life before.

"Relax I was only kidding." Momoko laughed, "Many of Kaoru's fangirls would've been on you in seconds and your fanboys will do anything to keep you two apart, well that or leave you two alone."

Miyako looked down, "Besides she didn't want anything to do with us before we were the powerpuff z remember?"

"But she cares about us now!" Momoko hugged her friend, "I asked her before and she admitted she liked someone but didn't want to tell me no matter how much I tried to pry it from her."

"I never heard anything about that." Miyako looked at her surprised, "Wait… why did you even ask her that?"

Momoko sheepishly scratched her head, "I asked her while we were waiting for you and a girl gave her a love letter. Of course Kaoru rejected her but she said that she liked someone else that she couldn't get."

"I see…" Miyako thought about it, '_Maybe…no she only cared to keep us safe…that's it… maybe I can try though…_'

"Miyako?" Momoko looked at her friend worriedly, "Hey I didn't mean to make you sad about this…"

"Oh no it's ok." Miyako smiled, "Just thinking who Kaoru might've liked." they heard the bell ring, "Oh it's time to get back to class."

"Yeah better head back." Momoko went ahead while Miyako dragged behind.

Once they got to class, Miyako sat in her seat and pulled out some paper, writing her feelings and what she wanted to do. Blushing madly, Miyako re-read the letter and put it away, thinking of how to put it into either Kaoru's desk or locker. Sooner or later she decided to put it into Kaoru's locker but when was a good time to put it there without anyone noticing? Over break? No she once saw some boys put love letters in her locker. Lunch? Maybe if I can get away from Momoko. After school? Better chance but not a good idea. During Kaoru's practice? Yes that could be it. Either then or very early in the morning.

"Mi~ya~ko~" Momoko chirped happily, "Class is over so time to see Kaoru and see if her highness is hungry."

"Oh alright then." Miyako got her lunch and Kaoru's lunch that she made.

"Two lunches?" Momoko noticed it, "You trying to put on weight or did you make that for Kaoru?" she gave Miyako a suspicious look.

"Well you know that Kaoru hasn't been eating much lately because she's been so busy that she barely has enough time to eat and sleep so I thought I'd help her." Miyako blushed lightly.

"Maybe I should do that too?" Momoko and Miyako walked towards the nurse's office to see some of Kaoru's teammates walk out.

"Momoko-chan and Miyako-chan." they went to them, "Do you know where Matsubara is?"

"She isn't in the infirmary?"

"We thought she was and checked but she isn't there."

Miyako thought about it while Momoko talked with them about going to practice and their lack of practice is making Kaoru lose sleep because of them.

* * *

><p>Earlier:<p>

Kaoru yawned as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Finally awake Matsubara-san?" asked the nurse.

"Oh yeah I think I rested enough so time to go back to class." Kaoru pulled the blanket off herself and sat up, stretching before standing up and getting her bag.

"Lunch is about to start so go get your lunch now and walk around to wake up."

Kaoru nodded, "Alright thanks." she left and walked around to find something to snack on then head to the roof after. She found some rice balls for sale and bought them. On the way to the roof, she stopped by her locker to see if any fangirls left her something and sure enough she found some flowers, love letters, and boxes of candy. She took everything and threw them away except for the boxes of candy, thinking about giving it to Momoko and Miyako when she sees them and walked up to the roof. No one was there and she liked it.

"Good no one's here." she snacked on her rice balls and looked at the sky, "It looks like it's gonna rain soon…"

"Miyako are you sure she's going to be here?" Kaoru looked at the door and saw both Momoko and Miyako walking.

"Who's gonna be here?" Kaoru looked at them.

"Kaoru!" both Momoko and Miyako ran towards her and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here? You should still be resting."

"Nah I'm feeling a bit better." Kaoru winked at them, "Besides the nurse said to walk around to wake myself up a bit. Oh yeah." Kaoru got the boxes of candy from her back, "Think you two might like these? Found them in my locker."

"You found them in your locker?" Miyako looked at her, "What will your fangirls think?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Hey I didn't ask them for it so if I'm not gonna eat it might as well give it to you two or throw them away."

Momoko looked at her with hearts in her eyes, "Oh Kaoru I love you~~" she jumped and glomped Kaoru to the ground.

"Hey get off me!" Kaoru struggled to get up.

"Momoko get off of Kaoru now!" Miyako yelled at her, causing both of them to stare at her in shock. Miyako yelled at them a few times before, but they had never heard her yell like that.

"What's wrong Miyako?" Momoko stood up and helped Kaoru up, "Unless…"

"No!" Miyako blushed, "I mean…you could've hurt her…"

"I'm fine you know?" Kaoru looked at her, "Thanks for caring though."

Miyako blushed a bit more and gave Kaoru her lunch box, "Here remember what I told you this morning?"

"Oh yeah thanks Miyako." Kaoru took the box and sat at the ledge, opening it and began eating, "This is really good!"

Momoko looked at Miyako then at Kaoru, smiling to herself, "Nee Miyako, can I talk with you?" Miyako looked at her, confused as to why, "Please? It's about that again."

Miyako blushed, "No I don't!"

Now it was Kaoru's turn to look at them, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing to worry about Kaoru!" Miyako waved her hands, "Ah Momoko let's do those exercises that Kaoru taught us before for self-defense." Miyako went to Momoko, pulling her and left Kaoru alone, "Mou (jeez) Momoko!"

"What are you talking about? I was gonna ask you to tell Kaoru that her teammates were sorry and that they'll start going to practice earlier and working hard like she is." Momoko tilted her head to the side, "What was on your mind?" Momoko looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing… I'll just go get my books from my locker then…" Miyako walked away and to her locker.

Momoko looked at her worriedly, "I think Kaoru's going to get worried about you if you keep acting like that." Momoko went back to Kaoru, "Kaoru your teammates said sorry that they were missing practice but they needed to study and do a lot of chores at home. They said that they'll try to practice harder for you and try to come earlier so that you don't have to come earlier than you have to anymore."

"Oh alright." Kaoru finished her lunch, "I'm gonna thank Miyako and give back the box then. Wanna come with?"

"Sure~" Momoko smiled and followed Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Miyako sighed and held the letter to her chest, seeing no one's around she slipped the letter into Kaoru's locker and proceeded to her own locker to find the books she was looking for only to find the usual love letters from her fanboys and warning letters from Kaoru's fangirls.

"Mou maybe we should do something about this soon…" Miyako picked up all the letters and flipped through them to read the names then throw them away afterwards. She froze a bit, thinking if Kaoru did the same to her letter? What if she hated her? What if she didn't want to be her friend anymore? So many thoughts filled her head as Kaoru and Momoko walked up to her, seeing the blonde staring at the letters in her hand.

"Miyako?" Kaoru looked at her and went over to her, "Is something wrong?" she gently placed a hand on her shoulder,

Miyako jumped a bit, "Oh Kaoru…it's just you…" she looked at her and Momoko, "It's nothing." she threw away all the letters and looked at Momoko, "Did you tell her?"

"Yep now let's go to class then watch Kaoru practice."

"There's no practice today." Kaoru stretched and saw the confused faces of Momoko and Miyako, "The coach was mad that everyone on the team was skipping practice so decided to cancel practice today and tomorrow."

"Then we can…" Momoko smiled happily.

"Walk home together like the old days."

"Yatta (yay)!"

Miyako looked at her, "Is this really alright?" Kaoru looked at her and Miyako looked away a bit, "I mean… did the coach really want to cancel practice with the nationals coming up?"

"Yeah." Kaoru laughed a bit, "And I didn't want to go to practice today anyways so it's all cool."

Momoko jumped at them, hugging them tightly, "Nee nee let's go to Kintokidou after school~ We haven't been there in forever!"

They laughed as they walked there, "We went there last week!"

* * *

><p>Me: Alright here you all go~ I'm working on a couple more ideas for Miyako x Kaoru (you'll see them soon) so enjoy it while you all can~ And I'm trying to write more than I usually write.<p>

Kaoru: Yeah yeah just keep writing or something before you fail.

Me: Just go make out with Miyako already or something already so I can work for the fans!

Miyako: Alright Fate-san~ *takes Kaoru away*

Me: *sighs* anyways please read and review!

* * *

><p><em>Preview:<em>

"_What do you mean he stood you up?"_

"_You were stood up too?"_

"_Wait…could it possibly be…"_


	2. The Letter and Date?

_Recap:_

_"There's no practice today." Kaoru stretched and saw the confused faces of Momoko and Miyako, "The coach was mad that everyone on the team was skipping practice so decided to cancel practice today and tomorrow."_

_"Then we can…" Momoko smiled happily._

_"Walk home together like the old days."_

_"Yatta (yay)!"_

_Miyako looked at her, "Is this really alright?" Kaoru looked at her and Miyako looked away a bit, "I mean… did the coach really want to cancel practice with the nationals coming up?"_

_"Yeah." Kaoru laughed a bit, "And I didn't want to go to practice today anyways so it's all cool."_

_Momoko jumped at them, hugging them tightly, "Nee nee let's go to Kintokidou after school~ We haven't been there in forever!"_

_They laughed as they walked there, "We went there last week!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Letter and Date?<p>

After the trio went to Kintokidou, Momoko and Miyako decided to leave Kaoru alone so she could rest up for tomorrow. However, a certain tomboy was having a hard time once she got home and sat at her desk. She knew that she liked Miyako after becoming the Powerpuff Z, but she knew that she wouldn't have if they weren't. Thinking about it now, the blonde was always cheerful around her and she was the same. Not like Momoko always cheerful or always arguing with her.

"I already wrote her a letter…" Kaoru blushed, remembering when she did.

_Flashback_

_Kaoru looked around. She didn't want to leave Miyako alone on the bench, but this was a good chance to put the letter in her desk. She ran towards their classroom and stuffed the letter into her desk, running back once she's done._

"_Yo Kaoru! You're early!" Kaoru froze a bit then looked only to see her coach._

"_Oh hey coach."_

_He looked around, "They skipped again?"_

_Kaoru shrugged, "I guess so." she looked down, "How are we gonna get to the nationals if they keep skipping coach?" she looked at him again, "And remember our deal before I joined? If we lose one game, I'm out."_

"_We'll have to cancel practice today and tomorrow then since you're the only one here." he sighed, "I remember… it's such a shame though. You could become a pro in no time with your skills too."_

_Kaoru looked towards the bench, smiling softly, "I have some friends that miss hanging out with me." she waved, "Well I'm gonna get back to practice talk to you later coach."_

"_Keep up the good work!" the coach nodded._

_End flashback_

Kaoru put her head down on her desk and tried to think about it more, "Bet she didn't even notice it..." She sighed and headed for the bed, then she remembered that she found a letter in her locker and looked at it. She wanted to throw it away, but she couldn't for some reason. Opening its contents, she read it and could tell that this girl was either really nervous or a very sloppy writer, not that she cared.

_Kaoru-kun_

_I've seen you in school for almost 5 years now and I've admired you since then because of your strong nature. After watching you for this long, I've found out that I'm in love with you. Will you please come and meet me in Shirogane Park at 1 PM this Sunday? I would appreciate it if you at least show up. Thank you for your time._

_Anonymous_

"Again…?" Kaoru sighed and thought about it, "Guess I could go…and tell her I like someone else so they could leave me alone."

Kaoru yawned and stretched, going to sleep soon after.

* * *

><p>It was 5:30 in the morning and Miyako got up and did her usual morning routine. She made her bed, placed Octi on his usual stand, wore her uniform, went to the bathroom to do her usual things, then went down stairs to eat her breakfast.<p>

"Ohayou Miyako-chan." Kiyoko smiled.

"Ohayou Oba-chan." Miyako smiled back, "Today's breakfast looks wonderful again." she began eating and looked at the extra food, "Is that for Kaoru?" Kiyoko smiled at her.

"You said that Kaoru-chan hasn't been eating or sleeping well lately right?" Miyako blushed, "Might as well make more food since she takes _good_ care of you and always love my cookings."

Miyako blushed madly, "OBA-CHAN?"

"Doesn't she teach you self-defense?" Kiyoko looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"O-Oh…" Miyako looked down and continued to eat her food, "I-I'm fine so don't worry."

Kiyoko looked at her for a few more minutes before continuing putting the food into lunch boxes. They stayed silent like that for a few more minutes until Miyako got up to put her dishes away and wash them before getting her bag and left for school after getting the lunches from her grandma.

"Thank you Oba-chan, I'll see you after school."

"Take care."

Miyako walked towards school and saw Kaoru jogging towards school. Sighing she tried to run after her but of course she was much slower than the athletic tomboy. She called out to her when she couldn't catch up, "Kaoru!"

Kaoru finally looked back to her and stopped jogging, "Miyako?" she waited for the blonde to catch up to her, "What's up?"

"Why are you jogging so early?" Miyako panted and strained to stand up straight, "Shouldn't you still be resting?"

"I'm fine." Kaoru shrugged, "Besides I want to keep up with my training, not just soccer."

"I see…" Miyako finally caught her breath and walked with Kaoru to school, "Momoko's been coming to school later than usual. I wonder what's happening with her?" Miyako looked around trying to find something to talk about with her.

Kaoru shrugged again, "Maybe she's staying up late watching Miracle Fighting Ace again or something. That or she found another guy to chase after so she's planning how to get him or something right?"

"I guess you're right." Miyako giggled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"Let's see now… I know that something's up with Miyako so how can I help her…" Momoko wondered as she went to their class and checked her desk, finding a love letter, "Did Miyako leave this here or did someone come early and left it here?" She decided to leave the letter there for now then maybe ask Miyako after.

"I'm telling you she's gonna get fat one day." Momoko heard voices from the door and looked towards it, recognizing the voice.

"Kaoru don't be mean." Miyako giggled as she went in and saw Momoko, "Ah Momoko. Good morning you're early today."

"Good morning Miyako." Momoko smiled sweetly at her then glared at Kaoru, stomping towards her, "I'm not going to get fat so stop telling me that all the time already!" she poked her playfully and angrily.

"You eat nothing but sweets anyways!" Kaoru argued back.

Miyako sighed, it was like how they were before. Nearly every other day, Momoko and Kaoru argue about being healthy. Ignoring them for now, Miyako went to her desk and found a love letter, reading it since Kaoru and Momoko were still arguing with each other anyways.

_Miyako-san_

_At first you weren't my type, but seeing how you were bright and cheerful, it made me realize that I was in love with you. I have never felt this way before so will you please go on a date with me this Sunday at 1 PM in Shirogane Park? I'll be waiting rain or shine._

_Secret Admirer._

Miyako looked at Momoko and Kaoru. It couldn't be Momoko, she wasn't the type to write letters like that and she would just say it in person rather than letters anyways. Kaoru? How she wished it was Kaoru but it couldn't be her either. Kaoru's hand writing was never that neat before and she couldn't have the time to put it in. Maybe it was some fanboys? Miyako couldn't put her finger around it and just put the letter away.

"Miyako what's that?" asked Momoko, walking back to her desk as Kaoru went to her own seat and got everything for class out, "Is it a love letter?" she looked at her suspiciously.

"I guess you can say that." Miyako blushed lightly, looking at the letter again then getting her notebooks and pencils out for class, "But I don't know the person since he didn't write his name."

"I see." Momoko went to Kaoru, wanting to get a love letter too like Miyako and Kaoru, "I'm so jealous."

"You wouldn't if you know how it felt." the tomboy sighed, "It's annoying and they won't leave you alone no matter what and always come back to give you more things than you need to like stuffed toys, flowers, tons of letters, or boxes of chocolate and candy."

Miyako glanced at Kaoru who looked outside after talking with Momoko, and she seemed slightly out of it than usual, "Kaoru?" she walked over to join her friend, "Is something wrong?"

"Nah guess I'm still tired and looks like it's gonna rain soon so that could explain why I'm more tired than usual." Kaoru yawned loudly and stretched her arms out before getting up and looked outside, "The news said that it wasn't gonna rain today though…"

Miyako and Momoko went to the window and looked. The sky was grey and getting darker with each passing minute, looking like it was going to come down now any second. "How scary." Miyako and Momoko hugged each other to tease Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed and went back to her seat, putting her head down to sleep again. Momoko and Miyako giggled at how cute Kaoru looked and decided to talk about fashion and other things until class started.

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru looked around her room and saw that it was cleaner than how she left it. Nothing was on the floor, not even her clothes. She got up and walked towards the door but was stopped by a gentle, soft voice.<em>

"_Kaoru." She looked and saw Miyako walking towards her in a light blue sundress, which was odd at this time of year and her hair was down and straight, not in its usual tied up curls._

"_Miyako?" Kaoru didn't dare to move as Miyako hugged her gently, her blonde hair was brushing against her cheeks._

"_I love you Kaoru…Before we were the powerpuff girls." Miyako looked at her, her eyes were honest, "I know that you feel the same." she slowly moved to her tiptoes to reach Kaoru's lips._

"_Miya-" Kaoru blushed._

* * *

><p>"Kaoru it's time for class." Miyako and Momoko shook Kaoru awake.<p>

The tomboy stirred awake slowly and sat up, "Oh thanks…" she rubbed her eyes, trying to hide her flustered face, '_Calm down Kaoru. It was just a dream that didn't mean anything at all._'

"Kaoru?" Miyako put her hand gently on her shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm just tired Miyako. Don't worry." Kaoru looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry so much alright?"

"You're our friend so we have to worry right Momoko?" Miyako looked at Momoko who gave her a thumbs up, "See? We're all close friends. Almost everyone thinks that we could be sisters Kaoru so nothing you do will make us think otherwise…" Miyako's voice trailed off a bit before going to her seat.

Kaoru noticed the change but didn't think too much of it. Instead she was thinking about the letter that someone wrote her, '_Was it a coincidence or did they know I wanted to meet Miyako tomorrow at the Park? Whoever it is, I'll just go to tell them off._'

'_I shouldn't have said it like that…now I've hurt myself._' Miyako sighed, '_Hopefully Kaoru doesn't hate me after this…_'

Momoko looked back and forth between Miyako and Kaoru, wondering what would be bothering them. Then again, she didn't want to get involved being 'too nosy' by Kaoru again when she asked what was wrong with her before.

Class went on and sooner or later it ended after a painful hour. Kaoru stretched and checked her notes before putting them away and looked for her lunch. Miyako and Momoko laughed as they went to her desk, "And who said I was gonna get fat?"

"I didn't eat breakfast." Kaoru ate her lunch fast, "Besides I can't do P.E on an empty stomach." She muttered as she chewed her food.

"One of these days, you're gonna throw up or get sick if you eat before that. Besides, today PE is the last class." Momoko poked her arm as Kaoru stopped eating and glared at her.

"I'm not gonna get sick."

"Momoko does have a point Kaoru." Miyako looked at her worriedly, "One you're eating to fast so you could choke or have stomach pains later, and two if you eat a lot right before running then you could get a stomach flu."

Kaoru's eye twitched in annoyance. They've seen her in middle school doing the same thing but they didn't say anything until now. How she wanted to tell them off but she decided to at least _try_ having a cool head. She finished her lunch, closed the box and slammed her lunch box onto her desk as _softly_ as she could and got up, "Fine. See if I care." She walked by them without another word.

Momoko and Miyako were surprised by this action and watched the raven-haired tomboy just leave class, wondering if she'll come back. "That was…weird…" Momoko looked at Miyako, "And class is going to start soon too."

"Momoko can you please take notes and write the homework for us please? I'm going to try to talk with her…" Miyako looked at her, "Unless you want to?"

"I…" Momoko wanted to protest but thought that Kaoru would talk more with Miyako since she and the raven-haired girl always get into arguments, "Alright. Just make sure that you sneak back in or something after."

"Thank you Momoko." Miyako smiled and ran out of the class, trying to find Kaoru. She went to the roof, knowing that Kaoru was always there whenever she needed to be alone and sure enough she was there, "Kaoru…?" Miyako spoke as softly as she could.

"What do you want _mom_?" Kaoru looked back, "Trying how to eat properly or something?"

"No it's not like that…" Miyako shook her head.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kaoru looked at her, some annoyance was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Miyako apologized, "I know that you eat fast like that but you still need to slow down." she saw that Kaoru was about to protest, so she continued, "Please..? I'll be more worried if you get sick because of that you know?"

Kaoru sighed, "Fine…" she looked away and out towards the city, "Sorry Miyako just…a bit annoyed right now…"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Make it 10 bucks." Kaoru laughed jokingly, "Anyways not going to tell you yet. Maybe Monday."

"Alright. I'm going back to class then. Want to come back with me?" Miyako waited for an answer, "I have lunch with me too."

"Maybe…" Kaoru looked at her, "If you're trying to bribe me you can do better." Miyako laughed softly.

"My grandma made your favorite eel and egg since you take such _good_ care of me." She blushed when she remembered her grandmother's words from that morning. Kaoru looked at her dumfounded and blushed lightly.

"Did she say it like that?" Miyako's blush gave her the answer, "Seemed like she was trying to set us up or something." She looked away to hide her blushing face.

"I-I know right?" Miyako blushed harder, "Anyways I'm going back to class Kaoru. You should come back too." Miyako turned to leave.

Kaoru walked towards her as she turned, grabbed her wrist firmly but gently, and pulled her into a gentle hug, "Thanks Miyako."

The blonde hugged back, "Anytime Kaoru." She smiled remembering the time when Kaoru held her like this before. The memory brought tears back into her eyes and she held onto Kaoru closer, repeating what she did before.

"Miyako?" Kaoru rubbed her back, "Still not over that I see…"

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_Miyako skipped happily towards the hospital with Momoko and Kaoru walking behind her._

"_She seems happy." noted Kaoru._

"_Well duh! Her Bubble Knight is finally going to get released tomorrow!" Momoko smiled happily, "She must be so happy."_

_Kaoru looked down. She was jealous of Takaaki, but she was happy that Miyako was happy. She looked at the street and saw police cars, fire trucks and ambulances driving by._

"_Seems like something's going on up ahead." said Momoko, watching them go by._

_Miyako froze, seeing the hospital was on fire. She ran towards the hospital as fast as she could but Kaoru ran faster than her and held onto her, "Miyako! Don't be stupid!"_

"_Taka-chan! Taka-chan is inside!" Miyako cried as she tried to free herself from Kaoru's grasps._

"_I'll get him…" Kaoru let go of the distressed Miyako and made Momoko hold onto her so she was busy with calming the blonde down. She ran into the burning hospital before anyone could've stopped her and ran straight to Takaaki's room where she found him coughing violently. Shaking her negative thoughts out, she went to the sink to grab a hand towel, wetting it and ran towards him. She pressed the towel over his nose and mouth so he doesn't breathe in the fumes and carried him onto her back. Takaaki held onto her and had a hard time breathing since the fumes wasn't helping and it was too strong. Kaoru ran towards the exit and blocked any burning blocks that tried to fall onto Takaaki with her right arm, causing some burns on her arm as she got out. By the time she got out, she realized that Takaaki had died._

"_Taka-chan!" Miyako ran over to Kaoru, more worried about her first love than her friend, "Taka-chan!"_

"_I'm sorry Miyako…" Kaoru looked down._

_Miyako cried as Kaoru put Takaaki onto the bed and Kaoru just walked back to Momoko._

"_Kaoru! Go get that checked out!" Momoko held her arm gently but Kaoru pulled away, "Kaoru…?"_

"_I'm fine…" Kaoru watched Miyako sadly, "I couldn't even help Miyako…"_

_Miyako cried harder as the ambulance drove away. Momoko brought Kaoru over her and they were in a group hug. She pulled away so that Kaoru could hold onto Miyako the most since they were both hurt in more ways than one. Kaoru didn't mind and just held onto Miyako gently, rubbing her back and promised to protect her always._

_End flashback_

"Does your burns still hurt…?" asked Miyako, holding her arm gently.

"Mm?" Kaoru showed her arm, "Some healed but not fully. Good thing I always wear long sleeves and not many people even pays attention to it."

Miyako gently caressed her arm, saddened by it, "I'm sorry… You tried to save Taka-chan and you got hurt…" she looked at Kaoru in the eyes, "I never really thanked you for trying…"

"I don't need thanks. Just wanted to help you since you liked him and he was going to be released the next day." Kaoru shrugged, didn't care for the pain. Her parents told her to get the burn checked but of course Kaoru was stubborn and didn't want to check it since she thought of it as her punishment for not being able to help Miyako and not being able to save Takaaki in time.

"You don't have to blame yourself though." Miyako hugged Kaoru, "The doctors said that by the time you got him out, he was gone. At least you saved his body from being burned so that we could hold a proper funeral for him."

"But I…" Kaoru started but was stopped by Miyako.

"Kaoru." Miyako looked at her sternly, "You did your best so that's enough. We should stop dwelling on the past since Taka-chan would want me to move on right?"

Kaoru looked away, "Alright… Let's go back to class then."

Miyako smiled and walked back to class with Kaoru, sneaking in without the teacher knowing. Fortunately for them, the teacher was out on a bathroom break and the students were just talking. They met up with Momoko and just chatted with her until the teacher came back.

* * *

><p>Next Day:<p>

Kaoru sighed, she knew that she shouldn't have come to the park early but she wanted to meet up with this person as soon as she can so she could tell this person that she liked someone else. She stood under a tree to keep herself dry and wore a black t-shirt, a short-sleeved deep green button-up jacket over it that was left un-buttoned. The only thing shown underneath was a small, blue necklace that Miyako had given her one year in thanks for the present she gave her before, which she never removed from around her neck and black pants with green linings.

"She's late…" Kaoru leaned on the seat, looking at time seeing 1:30. Unknowingly, she didn't realize her _date_ was across from her but she couldn't see her because of the water fountain and the rain.

Miyako looked around for her date with a light blue umbrella over her head, seeing that he was half an hour late. She wore a small, sky blue miniskirt with white detailings in the hem and trim. Over this, she would often wear her plain white blouse, kept under a jacket. This deep blue jacket was not only highly fashionable, but very special. It had her initials on the left breast, and was given to her by Kaoru for her last birthday so that she could try to forget Takaaki.

"Hmmm he's late…" Miyako looked around at the park and went up the stairs to the hills carefully, remembering that she used to wait here for Takaaki but she, Kaoru and Momoko used this place to hang out when they weren't in school or at the lab. She looked around and could see anyone coming soon. Sighing, she couldn't help but wait, thinking that he was probably late because of the rain.

Kaoru stayed there and checked the time, "What the hell… it's already 5:30." she looked around angrily, "Might as well go home." As she walked by the stairs, it started to rain harder and the wind was picking up causing her to sneeze, "Damn gonna catch a cold at this ra-… what the…?" she walked over and saw a light blue umbrella float down from the top of the hill. Curious, she walked to the top with the umbrella over her head and saw Miyako lying on the ground, "Miyako?" holding her gently in her arms, she took off her jacket and covered the blonde gently, "Wait if she's here…does this mean…"

* * *

><p>Me: Alright all done here. Hope you all enjoy this chapter since I need to start working on my homework and there will be no preview since my last one was a bit inaccurate. Thank you xXSilerFireHawkXx, elfspirit7, Tough Kaoru Brute Buttercup, siari, and marinav92 for reviewing!<p>

Miyako: What did you do to me? And why did you kill Taka-chan? *tears up*

Kaoru: Yeah!

Me: That's for me to find out and you all readers to read~ Ja see you all once I'm done working this weekend!

Miyako/Kaoru: Wait!

Momoko: Why was I left out of this? *sad face*


	3. Sick Day

Me: Yo guys and gals it's Okami no Kaito here. How you all doin'? Anyways here's chapter 3 and hope you all enjoy this since it's slightly off my plan for them.

Kaoru: You ended it too early last time.

Me: Yeah yeah I know but I didn't know where to end it so I just ended it there for now to get more readers for this couple.

Miyako: I don't know if you're kind or evil Kaito-kun…

Me: I get that a lot so it's up to you on how you view me hehe… anyways please read and review!

* * *

><p><em>Recap: <em>

_Kaoru stayed there and checked the time, "What the hell… it's already 5:30." she looked around angrily, "Might as well go home." As she walked by the stairs, it started to rain harder and the wind was picking up causing her to sneeze, "Damn gonna catch a cold at this ra-… what the…?" she walked over and saw a light blue umbrella float down from the top of the hill. Curious, she walked to the top with the umbrella over her head and saw Miyako lying on the ground, "Miyako?" holding her gently in her arms, she took off her jacket and covered the blonde gently, "Wait if she's here…does this mean…"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sick Day<p>

"I'm sorry Miyako…" Kaoru picked her up gently and carried her home, if she had known that Miyako was there, she would've met her sooner. She walked towards Miyako's home without looking down at her since her shirt was beginning to become see through and rang the doorbell, trying to keep Miyako as dry as she can. Soon, Kiyoko opened the door.

"Yes ho-… Miyako-san!" she opened the door all the way and let Kaoru inside, rushing to get towels for them. Kaoru set Miyako down and wiped her face gently, trying to get as much places as she can to dry.

"If only I found you sooner…" Kaoru caressed Miyako's cheek gently, "You wouldn't be like this Miyako…"

"Don't blame yourself Kaoru-san." Kiyoko walked in with clean clothes, "Miyako-san wasn't sleeping much last night and she went out in the rain so it's bound for her to come back like this. Thank you for finding and bringing her back."

"Anytime to help a friend out." Kaoru smiled, "I'm going home then." she looked at Miyako, "After I make sure she's going to be safe."

"I can always leave Miyako-san to you." Kiyoko chucked softly, receiving a look from Kaoru, "If you don't mind, go ahead and take a bath and could you bathe Miyako-san? I'm going to dry your and Miyako-san's clothes."

Kaoru blushed madly but carried Miyako nonetheless, "S-Sure." she walked towards the bathroom and set Miyako down gently to strip them both, '_We're both girls so it shouldn't matter…right…?_' Kaoru looked at Miyako and took off her clothes, trying to keep her dirty thoughts out of her mind and began to wash her gently so she could get well faster.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sighed as she came out, drying her head and looked at Miyako. She tried to dress her up as properly as possible and laid her on the bed but it was a bit hard since she was distracted. '<em>Calm down Matsubara Kaoru… you're just helping her get better since she's unconscious right now and you can do anything to her…wait no! Bad thoughts go away!<em>' she shook her head as Miyako stirred a bit.

Opening her eyes, Miyako blushed seeing Kaoru near her side, "Ka-Kaoru…?"

"Hey…" Kaoru's eyes softened a bit, "Why'd you go out in the rain for?" she scolded the blonde who pulled the covers to cover her face, peeking out cutely, "You were lucky I found you when I did. You could've gotten pneumonia or something."

"Oh…" Miyako blushed cutely, "Thank you for finding me Kaoru."

"I'm gonna go home now. So get well soon alright?" Kaoru tucked her in and got up to leave.

"Kaoru…" Miyako took her arm gently, "Please stay the night. It's already late and it's raining…"

Kaoru blushed a bit and scratched the back of her head, "I don't have any other clothes with me though and I don't wanna wear your dresses." she looked away and Miyako sat up and pulled her close, "Hey? You ok?" Kaoru held her gently.

"Just stay…I don't want to be alone right now…" Miyako nuzzled in her arms, "Besides…" Miyako blushed as she looked at herself, "How did I change…?"

Kaoru blushed madly, "Uhm… I-I don't know…" she looked away, waiting for her clothes to be dry.

"Kaoru-san is Miyako-san awake?" Kiyoko knocked on the door gently, "Your clothes are dry."

"Miyako's awake Oba-chan (grandma)." Kaoru opened the door, "Thank you. Since she's up, I'll go make her some food to keep her strength up." Kaoru bowed and went to find her clothes before making Miyako something to eat. Unknowingly, Kiyoko was chuckling to herself and Miyako blushed more.

"Oba-chan…are you trying to set us up or something?"

"Set you up?" Kiyoko chuckled more, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Miyako sighed and blushed as she looked at herself, "D-did Kaoru change my clothes for me…?"

"Not only that. She bathed you too so that you would be better faster." Kiyoko tilted her head to the side a bit in confusion at Miyako's reaction.

"W-What…?" Miyako blushed, '_Then that means... Kaoru saw me naked and…_' Miyako blushed harder and laid on her bed, trying not to think of what Kaoru might've done to her while she was unconscious.

"I'll go help Kaoru-san so stay in bed and rest Miyako-san." Kiyoko closed the door and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sneezed as she put on her shirt, "I'm not getting a cold am I?" she shrugged it off and left for the kitchen to make Miyako some food, "Let's see... she likes meat balls so…"<p>

"If you want to make meat balls you do it like this." Kiyoko walked up to her and showed her a way to make them. Kaoru tried to copy her as best as she could but in the end, her meat balls look different from Kiyoko's, "It's ok if they don't look that well right now since you just learned how to make them."

"That or I'm not a good cook at all." Kaoru sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she made rice. She waited for about half an hour for the rice to be done cooking so she just talked with Kiyoko, "Oba-chan you said that Miyako didn't sleep last night right? Why didn't she and why would she go out in the rain?"

"Hmmm..." Kiyoko thought about it, "I think she told me that she received a love letter saying that they'll be waiting for her rain or shine." Kaoru paled a bit, "Kaoru-san? Why don't you go to Miyako's room and rest? Seems like you're going to be sick." she looked at the younger girl worriedly.

"A-Alright…" Kaoru walked towards Miyako's room slowly, mad at herself, '_You stupid idiot! You just _had_ to put 'rain or shine' didn't you? Miyako almost died because of you!_' she sighed once she was in front of Miyako's room, not knowing how to face the blonde. '_I can't tell her… but I want to apologize…_' Kaoru shook her head as she went in, deciding that she'll apologize when she can.

"Kaoru?" Miyako looked at the door.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Kaoru walked towards the bed and sat at the edge, "Feeling better?"

Miyako blushed, "Y-Yes… I'm fine Kaoru…" she blushed harder as Kaoru brought their foreheads together.

"You're slightly warm still so just keep resting alright?" Kaoru smiled at her and went to the door hearing it knock, helping set the food onto Miyako's lap gently.

"If you need anything, call me." Kiyoko left the two alone.

"Thanks Oba-chan." Kaoru and Miyako looked at each other then went to eat. Miyako looked at the 2 different sets of meat balls. One looked well like how her grandmother makes them, the other looked like it wasn't made well so she guessed Kaoru tried to make them herself. Giggling Miyako took a bite of Kaoru's meat balls as the latter blushed.

"Hey that's mines."

Miyako chewed the meat ball. It tasted different than she usually was used to but it was still good nonetheless.

"How'd you know I like meat balls Kaoru?" she smiled gently at the tom boy, trying to tease her a bit.

"We've been friends for years so of course I know what you like to eat." she looked away, blushing madly then laughed and continued eating with Miyako. Once they were done, Kaoru took the dishes down to the kitchen and washed them before going back upstairs into Miyako's room, not knowing how the sleeping arrangements will be.

"Kaoru?" Miyako looked at her as she made room on the bed for her, blushing as she did, "What's wrong?"

"Uhm… I'll be fine on the floor just give me a blanket." Kaoru tried to protest as Miyako sternly shook her head.

"No sleep with me so that way we can check on each other alright?" Reluctantly Kaoru made her way under the covers and next to Miyako. Both were facing away from each other and gave enough space between them, "Good night Kaoru."

"Good night Miyako."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaoru do you love me?" a naked Miyako hovered over Kaoru who was just as naked.<em>

"_I love you Miyako…" Kaoru pulled her close, kissing her gently and rubbed her back, "You never knew how much I wanted this…I'm sorry for thinking you weren't my type at all…I love you Miyako…Now and forever until the day I die." _

"_Don't say that Kaoru…" Miyako kisses her deeper, laying on top of her gently, "That almost makes me think you won't love me in the afterlife as well…"_

_Kaoru reversed their positions so now she was on top, "I'll love you until the end of time Miyako." she kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck, her collar bone. Everywhere she kissed, Miyako held her closer, "I wish we will stay like this forever"_

"_Me too." Miyako panted as Kaoru continued._

* * *

><p>Kaoru stirred a bit and woke up, finding herself holding Miyako in her sleep. Blushing madly, Kaoru closed her eyes to pretend that she's still sleeping and slowly let go. Miyako, however, held onto her closer, wanting the warmth from Kaoru and coughed slightly.<p>

"N-No way…" she opened her eyes, peaking at her and relieved that she wasn't awake yet, "Mi-Miyako…? You're going to be alright…" Kaoru rubbed her back gently, causing the blonde to stir awake, '_Shit!_' Kaoru quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep

"Kaoru…?" Miyako opened her eyes and looked, blushing, '_I-I'm in her arms…Does this mean…she likes me too…? No Miyako she's just holding you because you're getting sick…there's nothing special going on between you two…_' Tears began to swell in her eyes as she held onto Kaoru tighter, wishing they could stay like that forever.

Kaoru couldn't decide if she wanted to hold her back or just get up and get ready for school. Going with the latter idea, she opened her eyes slowly only to find Miyako sleeping again, or at least she hoped. She slowly let go and covered her gently, "I'll wake you up when it's time to leave alright…?" She petted Miyako's head gently and left for breakfast.

"Oh Kaoru-san you're finally awake?" Kiyoko looked up from her book, "You two were sleeping for a long time. I already called the school saying that you two were sick."

"Thanks Oba-chan (grandma)." Kaoru bowed, "Can I call my parents to let them know what's going on?"

"Sure." she smiled as she gave Kaoru the phone.

"Thank you." Kaoru dialed her home number and called home, waiting for her mother to pick up, "Oka-chan (mom)? … Sorry remember I told you I was going out yesterday? … I met Miyako there but she was unconscious so I stayed at her place. … Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for not telling you. … Yeah I'm still here. … Miyako's still sleeping. … Alright I'll tell her. See you later." she hung up the phone and gave it back to Kiyoko, "Thank you for letting me stay here Oba-chan."

"Thank you for always taking care of Miyako-san." she smiled, "How is she?"

"Seems like she has a slight fever or something since she's still asleep." Kaoru looked worried, "Do you have any cold medicine or something for her?"

"Yes. Let me get it."

"Alright." Kaoru looked around and got some water and snacks for Miyako so she could get well, "I hope the meat balls I made for her didn't make her sick or something…" Kaoru walked towards Miyako's room after getting the medicine from Kiyoko. She peeked in and saw Miyako still sleeping. Sighing, she went to set the food and medicine down on the desk and went to Miyako, sitting on the edge, "Miyako…? Are you alright…?"

Miyako stirred a bit and opened her eyes sleepily as Kaoru touched her shoulder, "Kaoru…?" she sat up, "What's up?"

"You've been sleeping for a long time is what." Kaoru looked at the time, "Oba-chan called the school saying that we were sick so what do you wanna do?"

"Uhm… just stay at home and rest?" Miyako brought the blanket around her and coughed slightly, "Momoko's going to be here after school right? To tell us what happened?" she blushed harder as Kaoru came closer to her.

"Probably." Kaoru sat next to her so she would be warmer, "This good enough?" she moved a bit more so they were shoulder to shoulder, looking away to hide her slight blush.

"Thank you Kaoru. You know how to take care of me…" Miyako leaned her head on her shoulder, still a bit cold and nuzzled closer to Kaoru for warmth.

"Anytime." Kaoru looked as she held her gently and brought their foreheads together. She just wanted to take her temperature but they looked into each other's eyes, Miyako getting lost in Kaoru's forest green eyes as Kaoru got lost into Miyako's sea blue eyes. Inching closer and closer their lips were mere 5 inches away. 4…3…2…1…

"Miyako-san, Kaoru-san time to eat lunch." Kiyoko called, opening the door.

Blushing madly, Kaoru and Miyako jumped away from each other, "T-Thanks Oba-chan."

"It'll be ready downstairs." she left the room.

"Uhm…" Kaoru got up and scratched the back of her head, "I-I'll go down first… don't forget to take the medicine then come down after alright?" Kaoru went to get the medicine and water for her.

"Wait Kaoru…" Miyako looked at her, "Please stay by my side…? I don't want to be alone…"

Kaoru blinked, it wasn't like she's going to be gone for hours but it could be a better idea for her to stay and watch over her, "Alright. Here take this then." Kaoru gave her the medicine and water, watching her take it and laughed lightly when Miyako gave a sour face to the medicine.

"Why are you laughing at me~?" Miyako pouted.

"Wari wari (sorry) it's just funny." Kaoru grinned at her, "Now let's go get some lunch?" She offered her a hand.

"Thank you." Miyako took her hand as Kaoru helped her up, walking down stairs. They stayed quiet during lunch, only talking when Kiyoko was talking with them. After lunch, Kaoru went to help Kiyoko wash the dishes as Miyako waited for them to finish. Sighing, Miyako went to her room and looked at her cell, seeing that she missed a call and had some text messages.

"Momoko?" Miyako looked through all the text messages that she had.

'_**Miyako where are you? Class is about to start and Kaoru's not here yet.**_' Miyako smiled, she was glad that she had a friend like Momoko.

'_**I guess you're out sick today and so is Kaoru. Hope you two feel better.**_'

'_**Miyako! You won't believe what happened! Kaoru's fangirls and your fanboys think that you two eloped or something! I'll tell you more when I go to your place!**_' Miyako sighed, they can go overboard sometimes but that was still too much for them to think.

'_**Miyako**__**I'm at lunch now. Call me or text me once you're better alright?**_' Miyako looked at the time and saw that this text was from 5 minutes ago. She decided to text her just in case a teacher took Momoko's cell away.

'**Hey Momoko I'm fine now thanks for worrying about me. What happened with school today?**' Miyako laid in bed to get some more rest then got a text from Momoko.

'_**Glad to hear you're feeling better. Anyways in school when everyone didn't find you or Kaoru today, they freaked and thought something happened. The most popular one was that Kaoru took you somewhere to 'bang it up' or something but I tried to stop them of course.**_' Miyako blushed madly and gasped at what people would think such things.

'**Thanks again Momoko…better hope that Kaoru doesn't find out about this right?**' Miyako kinda hoped that Kaoru did so that she would beat them up, but then she felt sorry for the person that started that rumor. "I hope no one finds out…"

"No one finds out what?" Kaoru walked in, "Who're texting? Momoko?"

Miyako jumped and looked, "Oh it's just you Kaoru…" she sighed, "Yeah I'm texting Momoko and she's telling me how school is right now." she looked at the text that she got from Momoko, ignoring Kaoru's first question.

'_**Yeah! I'm about to go to class so I'll come and tell you about it after school alright? Take care.**_'

"What did she say about school then?" Kaoru walked up to Miyako as she put away her cell phone, "Did something happen or are you still sick?" she put the back of her hand on Miyako's forehead, "You're still warm so get some more rest ok?"

Miyako laid on the bed, "What about you Kaoru? Shouldn't you be getting some rest too?"

"Me? I'm fine and I'm gonna go out to run for a bit. I'll come back later to check on you."

"No!" Miyako got up and grabbed her arm gently, "W-Why don't you rest?" Kaoru looked at her and thought about it, "P-Please…?"

"Alright fine." Kaoru sat on the bed, "Now get some rest ok?" Miyako held onto the hem of Kaoru's shirt, "I promise I won't move from here until you wake up." '_Damn she knew I was going to sneak out once she fell asleep._'

"Do you really promise?" Miyako looked at her, "You're not going to sneak out?"

Kaoru held her gently, "Just get some rest already." Miyako nuzzled in her arms.

"Alright…" she fell asleep soon after, still holding onto Kaoru. Soon after, Kaoru also fell asleep while holding onto Miyako.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later:<strong>

"Hmm what should I bring for Miyako?" Momoko looked around, "A cake of course~ Hmmm…" she looked at the different cakes and decided to pick a large chocolate one, "Hopefully she'll like this one~" she giggled as she bought the cake and skipped to Miyako's house, ringing the doorbell, "Oba-chan?"

Miyako stirred away, hearing the doorbell ring and got up sleepily. She blushed seeing Kaoru sleeping next to her then got up after dressing and covered Kaoru to see who was at the door. Smiling she opened the door, "Momoko~ It's good to see you here."

"Hey Miyako are you feeling better now?" Momoko smiled and went in, "I brought you a get well cake~"

"You didn't have to bring me a cake." Miyako laughed a bit and walked with Momoko to the guest room, "So how was school? Anyone still spreading rumors or something." Miyako poured them some tea and set up the plates for the cake.

"I want to since you're my friend." Momoko put the cake onto the plates, "School was pretty easy today and I got the notes." Momoko dug through her bag and pulled out her notebook, showing Miyako the notes and what they did, "Everyone stopped once I told them that Kaoru is going to kill them once she comes back but I don't know where or how she is since she's not answering my texts and calls." Momoko took a sip of the tea, "Do you know where she is or how she's doing right now?"

Miyako blushed a bit, "Uhm… she's actually…" she looked and saw Kaoru walk into the room, holding Momoko in a greeting headlock, "Right behind you." She sweat dropped and laughed a bit as Kaoru grinned.

"Yo Momoko."

"Ka-Kaoru? What are you doing here?" Momoko got free and stared at her in shock, "If people finds you here, they'll believe in the rumors!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaoru fixed her clothes, "I've been here since yesterday when Miyako was unconscious in the park." they looked at the blushing blonde, "What were you doing in the park anyways?"

"Uhm… someone left a letter asking me to meet them at the park at 1 PM yesterday but he never came…" Miyako looked down, "I guess he stood me up or got sick or forgot about it."

"What do you mean he stood you up?" Momoko looked at her surprised as Kaoru paled a bit but quickly hid it.

She cleared her throat and looked at Miyako, "You were stood up too?" They both looked at Kaoru, surprised that she would even go on the date.

"What do you mean?" Miyako questioned the raven haired tomboy.

"Some girl sent me a letter and asked me to meet her yesterday at 1 PM at the park but she never came." Kaoru shrugged, "Not that I really cared though since it was a waste of time."

Miyako looked down guiltily. Neither of the girls noticed this and Momoko sighed, "This means that they could be testing you two but there's something strange…"

"Why would they say at the same place at the same time… right?" Kaoru looked at them.

"This is a mystery." Momoko pondered about it while Kaoru took a bite of her chocolate cake piece, "Ah! Kaoru that was mines!" Momoko jumped at her. Kaoru didn't try to dodge her which surprised Miyako and Momoko as they fell to the ground, "Ka-Kaoru…?" Momoko quickly got off her, helping her up.

"Kaoru are you alright?" Miyako got up and knelt by them.

"Ow… yeah…" Kaoru rubbed her head, "Guess I should get some more rest then." she sweat dropped and gave them a sheepishly, cheeky grin.

"I told you to get some rest too…" Miyako tried to scold her but she was more worried about her health, "Why didn't you?"

Kaoru blushed and looked away, '_How can I tell her it was because the girl I like was holding onto me in sleep? Her smell and body was pressed against me making it hard to sleep well, not to mention Miyako's chest grew quite a bit since the last time we took a bath together years ago…wait… BAD THOUGHTS LEAVE ME ALONE!' _Kaoru scratched her head in annoyance, causing both Momoko and Miyako to look at her worriedly.

"Kaoru why don't you just go home, take a bath then sleep?" suggested Momoko.

"I agree with Momoko." Miyako put a hand on her shoulder, "Please Kaoru…?" she gave her the cutest look that she could manage.

"I guess…?" Kaoru relented, "Then I'm gonna go home. My mom's worried that she hasn't seen me in a day so see ya." she waved as she went to Miyako's room to get what little she brought over then proceeded to leave for her own home.

"Maybe I should go home too?" Momoko got up, "Luckily we didn't have homework so just focus on resting ok Miyako?"

The blonde nodded, "I will. Thank you Momoko for helping us." She saw Momoko leave then went to her room to copy the notes and looked at it to understand it better, but there was no need, as the leader said, it was easy and nothing too hard to understand. Putting the notes away, Miyako prepared herself for a bath and thought of Kaoru bathing her. Blushing at the thought she hugged herself, thinking, '_Seems like she doesn't even care for me in that way…we almost kissed but that doesn't mean a thing…stop trying Miyako…_' she shook her head and wiped her teary eyes,_ 'Kaoru's never going to like you…no one will…you're alone now…_'

* * *

><p>Once Kaoru got home, she was greeted by her little brother, Sho, and big brother, Dai, trying new wrestling moves on her. "What the hell are you doing?" Kaoru managed to fend them off but now they were gripping hands and trying to push one another aside.<p>

"Seems Momoko was right you have a cold." Dai let go and Kaoru stumbled forward which Sho snickering.

"Nee-chan (big sister) getting a cold is pretty rare." he jumped onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck, "Maybe a good work out will make her normal again!" he tightened his arms around her neck as Kaoru struggled to get him off.

"_Work out_ maybe but not _choking_!" Kaoru grabbed his arms and threw him at Dai over her shoulders, panting and sweating, "I'm gonna take a bath then sleep…" she wiped a blanket of sweat off her brow as she went to her room to get new clothes and proceeded to the bath, not noticing once that Momoko was sitting on the couch chatting with her mom.

Momoko looked and saw Kaoru disappear into the bath. Sighing she continued to talk with Mrs. Matsubara, "Make sure that she doesn't overdo it and here's the notes for today's class. I think she should understand it better than I can."

"Thank you for the help Momoko-chan. I'll make sure that she gets plenty of rest and gets well soon." smiled Mrs. Matsubara, "Hopefully her body's not stuck on automatic from sleeping late and waking up early…"

"Don't worry we spoke to her teammates and her coach gave her two days off. Maybe another day if she's still sick."

"Alright thank you again Momoko-chan." Mrs. Matsubara thanked her again as Momoko got up, "Take care now."

"Thank you." Momoko left as Kaoru finished her bath.

"Mom? Who was that?"

"That was Momoko-chan." she sighed, "You must have a really bad cold to ignore her like that. Take these notes then go to sleep." Kaoru took the notes and dragged her feet to her room. She threw the notes onto her desk then flopped onto the bed, loving how comfortable it feels right now and thought about Miyako.

'_Miyako would hate you if you kissed her then and there…why did you try to kiss her? The fever? Yeah that must be why. Neither of us was thinking straight and we had a fever so it was just the fever acting up…none of that meant a thing Kaoru…Gotokuji Miyako will never be yours…_' Kaoru curled onto her bed and held her blanket tightly to her chest, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Ok now I shall end it there since I am brain dead about this.<p>

Kaoru: Enough to not make any sense with the story line anymore.

Me: Shut it Matsubara otherwise I'll make you rape Miyako in school!

Miyako: Kaoru will what?

Me: I'll make her rape you if she won't stop bugging me.

Miyako: Kaoru please don't make her mad! **holds onto her**

Kaoru: **blushes madly**

Momoko: Are you going to leave me out of this too? **tears up**

Me: Nah since you're the leader, I'll let you finish this off.

Momoko: **brightens up** Alright! Thank you siari, xXSilerFireHawkXx, and Tough Green Team Females for reviewing! Please read and review! See you all next time~

Me: Good girl~ **gives her a bunch of cakes** see you all next time!

* * *

><p><em>Preview: <em>

"_Hey Kaoru about that letter…"_

"_Sorry can't talk right now… I'm busy…"_

"_Miyako I think you know why I want to talk to you right now…"_

"_Sorry but… I can't…"_


	4. The Confession and Epilogue

Me: Hey what's up everyone? Okami no Kaito here, signing in.

Kaoru: What a lame introduction…

Me: Ok you're gonna rape Miyako in this chapter.

Miyako: But Kaito-kun!

Me: Don't worry it's within the T range…I hope… anyways take it away Akatsutsumi.

Momoko: Kaito-kun doesn't own powerpuff girls z or the characters, just this plot. Please read and review this story~

* * *

><p><em>Recap: <em>

_"That was Momoko-chan." she sighed, "You must have a really bad cold to ignore her like that. Take these notes then go to sleep." Kaoru took the notes and dragged her feet to her room. She threw the notes onto her desk then flopped onto the bed, loving how comfortable it feels right now and thought about Miyako._

_'_Miyako would hate you if you kissed her then and there…why did you try to kiss her? The fever? Yeah that must be why. Neither of us was thinking straight and we had a fever so it was just the fever acting up…none of that meant a thing Kaoru…Gotokuji Miyako will never be yours…'_ Kaoru curled onto her bed and held her blanket tightly to her chest, falling asleep._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Confession<p>

Miyako couldn't sleep since she was busy thinking about Kaoru and what happened earlier. Unconsciously, she brought her fingers to her lips, blushing. "If I kissed Kaoru…" she blushed more at the thought "She didn't pull back…maybe she does…" she closed her eyes, imagining the tomboy's arms around her, holding her tightly but gently and protectively. She loved how gentle Kaoru was with her. She felt jealous when she thought Kaoru liked Momoko. No matter what she did, Kaoru would come to her mind. Even before when she went to visit Takaaki. Remembering her first love brought tears to her eyes as she wrapped herself tighter into a ball and covered herself with the blankets, wishing Kaoru was there to hold her.

"Taka-chan…Kaoru…" she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Unlike Miyako, Kaoru was sound asleep. "Miyako…" she dreamed.<p>

"_Kaoru." the blonde blushed, "I wrote you this letter and I made you eel and egg." she gave her a box and a letter on top._

"_Miyako you didn't have to." Kaoru smiled as she took the box and the letter, "I'm…" she looked down, "Sorry for ditching you even though I was waiting…I didn't even see you until it was almost too late…"_

_Miyako shook her head, "It's not your fault Kaoru. I'm sorry for making you wait so long." the blonde slowly walked up towards her, "I should've looked harder for you…made the place more specific…I'm sorry Kaoru." Miyako held her gently, "How can I ever make it up to you…?"_

"_Well…" Kaoru held her gently, "I know one way but only if you're ready." Almost hinting at what she wanted to do._

"_I am…" Miyako blushed cutely as she slowly took off her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra and made Kaoru blush madly as they held each other gently, "As long as it's Kaoru…I don't mind…" _

_They looked at each other for a few minutes before their lips melted into a passionate kiss. Kaoru was feeling Miyako's petite body and rubbed against her chest making Miyako pant a bit. Soon the tomboy looked around while nibbling Miyako's neck and found a bed for them to lay in. Slowly moving the blonde towards there, she pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her, being careful as to not put any weight onto her. Miyako wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck and held her close, wanting to feel Kaoru's body near her. The raven-haired tomboy obliged and took off her shirt, their skins melting against one another as they held each other close and they were pulled into another passionate kiss._

"_Miya-" Kaoru started but the blonde hushed her with a kiss._

"_Go ahead." Miyako took off her skirt, waiting and wanted Kaoru to take her first time, "Kaoru…please…"_

_Taking a deep breath, Kaoru kissed her gently then trailed her kisses lower to her neck, collarbone, soft breasts, then her belly button, "I'm going in…" Kaoru held Miyako's hand gently and began to lick…_

"Kaoru-chan?" Mrs. Matsubara opened the door.

Kaoru groaned as she woke up, slowly opening her eyes, "What mom…?" not realizing the time.

"It's 7 sweetie. You're going to be late for school." she chuckled as Kaoru jumped out of bed and got her clothes on hastily, making sure she had everything before running into the living room to eat her breakfast and grabbing her skateboard to race to school soon after.

"Damn that dream's still in my mind…" Kaoru wished she washed her face before going to school but she could just use the restrooms to wash her face.

* * *

><p>Miyako yawned as she went to school. She didn't get a wink of sleep and her eyes were red due to the lack of sleep and that she was crying remembering Takaaki. "Taka-chan…Kaoru…"<p>

"Miyako~" Momoko chirped happily as she went to her blonde friend, "Oha- what happened?"

"Oh Momoko…?" Miyako yawned again, "Ohayou (good morning). Don't worry just didn't sleep last night."

Momoko still looked at her worriedly, "Why didn't you take today off? Go to the nurse's office and sleep later ok?"

"I can't take two days off in a row otherwise people will think that something is up." Miyako smiled weakly, "Maybe later if I get too tired."

"Just take it easy ok Miyako?" Momoko looked back and saw Kaoru riding towards them then stopped, "Hey Kaoru."

"Oh hey." Kaoru waved and wiped her brow, "What's up?" she walked with them into the school, noticing that Miyako looked worse than she did, "Miyako didn't you sleep?"

Miyako shook her head, "I'm fine nothing to worry about." she yawned, "Just need to sleep a bit more later." Kaoru took off her jacket and covered Miyako with it gently, "Kaoru?" she instinctively covered herself with Kaoru's jacket, grateful for the warm jacket.

"Use that as a blanket." Kaoru walked with them.

"Matsubara-sama!" Kaoru's fangirls ran towards her, "Is it true? Did you really bang up that slut?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kaoru growled at them while blushing madly, "I didn't 'bang up' Miyako! And she's not a slut!"

"She yelled and blushed! It must be true!" they whispered amongst each other.

"Miyako-san!" fanboys ran towards Miyako, "It's not true is it? You didn't 'bang up' Matsubara right?"

"Eh?" Miyako backed away from them, "No I didn't." she blushed madly, trying to hide.

One fanboy ran towards her and grabbed her shoulder, "You're telling the truth right?" he held her shoulder a bit too tight since she started to tear up and wince at the pain.

"Y-You're hurting me…"

"Get your lame ass, dirty hands off her!" Kaoru pulled him off her and threw him into the ground, "Miyako's not that kind of girl that you think she is!" she stood in front of Momoko and Miyako, "If you really think that way then you have to get through me and my fist first!"

"I warned you all…" Momoko sighed as she put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Kaoru they're idiots so don't worry too much about them alright?" she looked at Miyako, "Don't listen to them too Miyako. We all know that you're not like that."

Miyako smiled at her, "Thank you Momoko." Kaoru still looked pissed when she went into class with them, "Kaoru will you please calm down…?"

"I can't believe how idiotic they are…" she grunted as she took her seat, getting the stuff ready for the day, "They seriously need to get a brain and stop nagging us about every little thing. I mean sure we hang out a lot but that doesn't mean that it would lead to what they were thinking."

"I understand what you're thinking Kaoru but remember, we're popular in school. Of course they would think that." Miyako sighed, she didn't mind the popularity, but sometimes it would become too much for her to handle like that, "I wish that they would stop nagging us like that sometimes…"

Momoko looked at them sadly, wishing that she could help them but there was no way that they could unless… "Hey why don't you two tell them off or something? You know like you're dating someone so that they can stop?"

"Dating who?" Kaoru looked at her annoyed, "I'm not gonna date some random guy who I don't know."

"Me neither…" Miyako looked down sadly, remembering that she was waiting for Takaaki, but now she has no one.

"Dating each other wouldn't really be too good for you two…Who should you two date?" Momoko thought about it as Kaoru ignored her and looked at the notes, not really understanding it.

"Miyako do you understand these notes?" Kaoru looked at her for help while Momoko was lost in her own little world.

Miyako went towards her and looked at the notes, "Oh these?" she flipped through the notes, getting a bit confused, "This is different from what Momoko gave me yesterday." Kaoru sighed and rested her hand on her forehead.

"Typical Momoko…What was it about then?" she looked at Miyako.

"Uhm…" Miyako thought about it, "Jin, gi, rei, chi, chuu, shin, kou, tei."

"Oh those? I think I know about it then." Kaoru stretched, "I think I got it now so go rest up Miyako." noticing Miyako's yawn she got up, "Why didn't you sleep last night?"

"I remembered Taka-chan…" Miyako looked away sadly, "I can't get him out of my mind lately..." Kaoru looked away and held her scar burned arm gently. "Kaoru I know what you're thinking so stop it. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Alright… now go get to sleep before you collapse." Kaoru leaned back in her chair.

"Oh yeah." Momoko suddenly looked at Kaoru, "Hey Kaoru about that letter…" she waited until Kaoru gave her full attention, "Wasn't it weird that you and Miyako had the same letter that said to meet as the same time and place?"

"That…?" Kaoru looked away, "Forget about it now…I don't care about it…"

Miyako's eyes widened a bit before walking back to her desk to get her stuff, "I'm going to sleep in the nurse's office then…Getting tired so please get the notes for me Momoko." some tears fell out of her eyes as she walked away fast, disappearing around the corner.

"Kaoru I think Miyako was crying." Momoko scolded her, "Was it you? Did you send that letter to her?"

"Sorry can't talk right now… I'm busy…" Kaoru got up and left Momoko alone in the room to wonder.

"I was right…they sent the letter to each other…but they never realized it. Why idiotic friends I have…" Momoko laughed at herself as she sat down at her desk, "Let's see…how can I make them forgive each other…?"

* * *

><p>Miyako went into the nurse's office, asking for something to help her sleep since she didn't sleep the night before. The nurse hesitated but gave her a small dose of sedative, soon after that, Miyako was sound asleep.<p>

"Miya-" Kaoru went in but found her asleep.

"I just put her to sleep. She should be up in about an hour or so." the nurse didn't look up at her and continued to type on her computer.

Sighing, Kaoru went to Miyako and found that she was still wearing her jacket. She smiled lightly and covered her gently with the blanket, "Sleep well Miyako…I'll do anything to see you smile again so please…get enough rest to forget about Takaaki…" After awhile she left after making sure that Miyako would be safe and walked to the practice grounds to talk with her coach unknowingly that Miyako was sleep talking.

"Kaoru…I love you…"

"Miyako…?" Momoko came in just in time to hear what Miyako said, gasping. '_She just admitted that she loved Kaoru. Poor girl…they were misunderstandings and missed each other on the date how sad. Now Kaoru is mad at herself more. These two must really like each other…_' she sighed, "Great, my two best friends are idiots that doesn't know how they feel. This is like a bad love story."

"If you're done talking to yourself, can you please go back to your class so your friend can sleep?"

"Oh yeah." Momoko left the room and went to find Kaoru. "Where did that dumb jerk go?" she looked around and thought she might go to the practice field for soccer and saw her there practicing with her teammates. "Hey Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked back and groaned walking over to her, "What now Momoko."

"I wasn't done talking with you." Momoko crossed her arms, "I still wanted to talk to you about that letter." Kaoru looked away so Momoko grabbed her shirt and made her look at her, "Would you listen and believe that letter came from Miyako?"

"You're lying…" Kaoru looked at her, in shock, "There's no way Miyako would write that…" Kaoru thought about what the letter said and noticed that Miyako was closer to her than Momoko was, but she still couldn't believe it, "Miyako… wrote the letter…?"

"Believe what you want then." Momoko sighed and walked away after releasing her, "Just hurry up and open your eyes before I punch it out of you."

"I'd like to see you try." Kaoru looked at her, "Besides what I do is my own business. Not yours. Not Miyako's." Kaoru turned away to walk back to practice with her teammates.

Momoko turned 180 degrees and stared at Kaoru, "You said it." she ran up to Kaoru again and Momoko slapped her face as she turned around, "We're your friends! Your problems are ours Kaoru! I know when something is up between you and Miyako but I'm sick and tired of you blaming yourself every time Miyako cries!" she slapped her again and Kaoru just took the hits, causing her teammates to watch her in shock.

"What do you want me to do?" Kaoru grabbed Momoko's hand which was 3 inches away from slapping her, "What am I _supposed_ to do…?"

"I think you know what you're supposed to do." Momoko released herself from Kaoru's grip and left to go back to the classroom, leaving Kaoru standing there.

"I don't…" Kaoru looked down.

"Matsubara you can have today off." said one of her teammates, causing her to look up, "You've practiced harder than anyone of us, we've forced you into being our team captain, and we've ruined your friendship with Momoko-chan and Miyako-chan."

"She's right. Just go."

Kaoru gave them a small contented smile, "Thanks…" she ran towards the nurse's office and saw that Miyako was still asleep and the nurse was about to leave, "Uhm…"

"You can stay here. I have business elsewhere at the moment and will be back in about an hour or so." she fixed her glasses as she left the room.

"Ok..?" Kaoru looked at her confused then proceeded to sit next to Miyako, holding her hand gently, "Miyako…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaoru I wrote the letter to you." Miyako blushed, looking at Kaoru.<em>

"_So? I don't care." Kaoru looked at her coldly as Miyako gasped, "It was just a stupid letter." now Miyako began to tear up and cry._

"_Ka-Kaoru…" Miyako didn't want to believe her ears._

"_Don't ever come near me again." Kaoru slowly turned away, walking away from Miyako._

"_Kaoru!" Miyako ran after her but as she ran, she was getting farther and farther away from her destination. Tripping, she fell face first into the ground and cried. First she lost Takaaki, her first love, now she lost Kaoru, one she loved just as much as Takaaki, "Kaoru…I…loved you…" she cried to herself. Everything around her went dark and she couldn't see anything. She didn't care. She just wanted to be alone and die alone._

* * *

><p>"Kaoru…I… loved you…" tears fell from Miyako's eyes as she slept.<p>

"Miyako…?" Kaoru held her hand gently, watching her, "You're going to be alright…" she caressed her face gently, wanting to help her, "What can I do to help you…?"

Miyako slowly stirred awake, slowly, "Ka-Kaoru…?" she blushed and moved back a bit, almost falling off the bed. Kaoru grabbed her arm and pulled her close so she doesn't fall.

"Careful there." they blushed madly at the closeness. "Miyako…?" she didn't look at Kaoru since she was too embarrassed.

"S-Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Miyako I think you know why I want to talk to you right now…" Miyako finally looked at Kaoru, still blushing, "I'm sorry Miyako…" Kaoru looked away, Miyako looked at her confused.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry…for the letter…" Kaoru looked at her, sadness in her eyes, "If I had known that you were there, I would've looked for you and we would've been on the date…" Miyako's eyes went from confusion to shock.

"You mean…"

"I wrote the letter…and Momoko told me that you wrote the letter to me." Kaoru looked at her, "Miyako… I…"

Miyako cried as she lunged at her, hugging her tightly, "Kaoru!" Kaoru held her gently, trying to soothe out her tears, "I like you Kaoru…"

"Sorry but…I can't…" Kaoru held her gently, rubbing her back and the back of her head, waiting for her to stop crying. Almost a minute passed and Miyako nuzzled against Kaoru's neck, her blonde curls tickled her cheek.

"Thank you Kaoru…"

"Anytime Miyako." Kaoru slowly pulled away from Miyako, looking at her kindly. They looked at each other then slowly pulled in close. Their lips met and they were in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting each other for dominance. Realizing what they did, they stopped and looked at each other, blushing madly.

"But you said…" Miyako touched her lips with her finger tips.

"I changed my mind." Kaoru looked at her, dazed.

Miyako moved until she was a few inches away from Kaoru, "Uhm...c-can we do it again?"

Kaoru blushed, "S-Sure…" Kaoru moved until she was sitting next to her, "I love you Miyako…" they kissed again.

"I love you too Kaoru."

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Go Kaoru!" Miyako yelled, waving her arm in the air with Momoko, cheering on her raven-haired girlfriend.

Kaoru grinned as her girlfriend cheered her on. She ran faster and stole the ball from the opposing team and ran for their goal, their goalie was running towards her, trying to steal the ball from her. Kaoru quickly and easily dodged him and kicked the ball into the goal. The goalie however didn't give up, he kicked up to attempt to kick the ball off course but he barely missed and kicked Kaoru's leg instead.

"Kaoru!" Miyako gasped as the crowd stared in shock.

"You jerk!" Momoko yelled at him for hurting her best friend and Miyako's girlfriend, "Kaoru you can do it! Do it for Miyako!"

Kaoru winced in pain and twisted to kick the ball into the goal. The referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the game. Kaoru's team had won 4-3 at the nationals.

"Yossha (alright)!" Kaoru raised her arms into the air, glad that they won. Her teammates all went to her and slapped her back in joy. Miyako jumped down from the stands with Momoko's help and ran towards her.

"Kaoru~" Miyako ran and jumped into Kaoru's arms, "You won!" Kaoru held her gently and glad that her girlfriend was there for her.

"Thanks for cheering me on." Kaoru smiled and grinned at Momoko.

"Yeah yeah wipe that grin off your face." laughed Momoko and Miyako, "Are you going to quit or go to the internationals?" Miyako looked at Kaoru, she wants what's best for her but she wants to be near her no matter what.

"Nah I'm done with soccer, I wanna become a pro wrestler so I need to train for that soon." Kaoru held onto Miyako, knowing what she was thinking. They've been going out for about half a year now and almost everyone knew it since it was so obvious even though they tried to hide it. Once the fanboys and fangirls found out about their relationship, they went crazy about it and they couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

"Just be safe when you train alright Kaoru? I don't want a bruised and scarred girlfriend~" Miyako teased her and their noses rubbed against each other.

Kaoru groaned, "But you know that I'm most likely going to have bruises and cuts during the fights." Kaoru looked at Miyako hopefully, "I'll stay away from you if I get into a really bad fight then. How's that?" Miyako looked sad and held onto her tighter, "Unless you want to be near me when I'm hurt and _vulnerable_."

"Alright~ I like that idea better since that way I can _take care_ of you."

Momoko looked at them, "You know what many people will think something's weird if you say things that way?" she laughed a bit as Miyako blushed and Kaoru looked nonchalant, "Oh my god… you two didn't…"

"We didn't." Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Anyways let's go home now. I'm tired." she walked as Miyako held her hand and walked with her, swinging their arms.

"Yeah yeah love birds." Momoko walked after them, "Glad that you found out about the letter?"

"I guess… still didn't like how it came out though." Kaoru sighed.

Miyako giggled, "I did though since you took care of me and told me how you felt." Miyako rested her head on Kaoru's shoulder as she held her arm and walked with her, "I'm glad that it worked out right Kaoru~?"

"Alright you win." Kaoru smiled, holding her close, "I still kept the letter."

"Me too~"

"Maybe I should write you two a letter next time." Momoko laughed as she ran away.

"You better not!" Miyako and Kaoru ran after her.

* * *

><p>Me: Alright done with this chapter and story. Hope that you all enjoyed it.<p>

Momoko: Even though the ending seemed a bit too fast we apologize.

Kaoru: Thank you NiGHtsBeta09, Tough Green Team Females, xXSilverFireHawkXx and marinav92 for reviewing.

Miyako: Please read and review Kaito-kun's future fanfics. See you again next time. **hugs Kaoru and kisses her cheek**

Me & Momoko: Go get a room! **laughs and runs away, locking the door**

Miyako: Finally some privacy time~ **pushes Kaoru onto the bed and makes out with her**

Kaoru: It's about time! **holding her closer and makes out with her**


End file.
